


[Podfic] Choke On It

by Salmon_Pink, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Hate Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has long since suspected Ren would one day try to choke him like this, an invisible grip tightening around his throat. He has not, however, anticipated his own reaction to such an assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Choke On It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choke On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563384) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



Length: 00:08:32

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Choke%20On%20It.mp3) (7.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Choke%20On%20It.m4b) (3.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
